


Let Me Take Care of You

by Kybear99



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kybear99/pseuds/Kybear99
Summary: Jenassa wishes her wife would allow her to take care of her more often.





	Let Me Take Care of You

Ky O’Larcain hissed as she limped up the steps of Proudspire Manor. It was late, about the four in the morning. She opened the door to her home slowly and peeked her head in the door before stepping in, Jordis was asleep. Good, she thought, none of them need to see me like this.

As quietly as she could, the Altmer Dovahkiin padded through the living room and made her way downstairs. She went into the armory area and put away her bow and removed her armor, leaving her in just her underclothes. She inspected the damage of her body as she hung up her armor on one of the mannequins. Swollen ankle, a bloody ‘x' across the front of her chest from where she was hit by an ice spike, a black eye, and a bruised lip with a cut.   
The elf shook her head, she knew she shouldn’t have taken that shortcut through Morthal. If she had stayed on the trail, she probably never would have ran into the group of mages. They bruised her up for sure, but she was the one who made it out alive at the end of it.

Hobbling through the basement, Ky made her way to the washroom to start a bath. Hot water always soothed her aching muscles. Upon approaching the tub, she was surprised to find clean steaming water already in it. 

“Odd.” She said to herself out loud, completely unaware that she wasn’t alone. The Altmer visibly jumped when she heard the clearing of a throat.

“For being the Dragonborn, you startle fairly easily.” 

Ky relaxed when she recognized her wife's smooth voice, she still didn’t turn to face Jenassa though. I can’t let her see me like this, she thought to herself.

“Erm, yes. I tend to jump a bit more after coming back from a quest. Did you run the bath for me?” The Dovahkiin asked, resting her hands on the edge of the tub.

“Well considering I’m the only one awake at the moment besides you, yes. I had a feeling you would be home.” Jenassa replied smartly, walking up behind Ky and going to wrap her arms around her.

Ky flinched at her wife’s arms wrapping around her body, she was sore and she was sure one of her ribs was broken. She thinks she may have gotten a sword hilt to the side while fighting some bandits. Jenassa recoiled, usually her wife welcomes her touch, especially after coming home from a quest. She tried not to let it bug her, taking a few steps back, Jenassa crossed her arms over her chest and watched her wife undress quietly. “So how did the job go?” She asked.

The Altmer sighed audibly, “Just another job for Elisif, nothing special. Killed some bandits, took out a giant, that sort of thing.” She muttered, doing her best to remove her brassiere, it wasn’t working well. Gods, her shoulders hurt.

“Let me help you, love.” Jenassa said gently, untying the garment from her wife's back. Ky muttered a thank you before moving to slide her underwear off, letting the piece of cloth slide down her long legs to the floor. Jenassa couldn’t help but admire her wife’s nude form, biting her lip. She wished the Altmer would turn around though. Slowly, the Altmer tried to get in the tub, but couldn’t. She was in too much pain. Much to her chagrin, she needed assistance.

“Jenassa, I need help.” Ky muttered quietly, the Dunmer wasn’t even sure she heard her correctly at first, but moved anyway.

“What’s the matter darling?” Jenassa asked, stepping closer to her wife. She elicited a gasp when the Dovahkiin turned around, her yellow skin littered with purple and red wounds. 

“Oh my love, what happened?” Jenassa exclaimed frantically, gingerly reaching out to touch her wife. The Dunmer couldn’t help the tears that welled up in her eyes, seeing her wife in such a state.

“Took a shortcut through Morthal, beyond the path. Got ambushed by a group of mages, they’re all dead but they got a few good licks in.” The High Elf admitted, the cut on her lip burning as she talked. Jenassa opened her mouth to scold her wife, but decided against it. That’s not what Ky needed right now.

“Let's get you into the bath, love.” Jenassa said quietly, holding her wife steady as she eased her into the tub. Once Ky was situated, the Dunmer began to strip down herself.

“What are you doing?” The Dovahkiin asked curiously. Painfully aware of her eye throbbing. Jenassa scoffed, “There’s no way you’ll be able to take care of those wounds yourself, scooch over.”   
Ky slid over and Jenassa stepped into the tub, seating herself, she pulled her wife back to her. Inspecting her wounds gently.

“Darling what happened here?” Jenassa whispered, her fingers gently skimming the ‘x’ on the Altmer’s chest.

“Ice spike.” Ky admitted, a solemn look on her face. Jenassa tutted to herself, had it been closer to the left the High Elf would have been as good as dead. As if light was spread through her body, Jenassa emitted a golden orb from her hand and placed it on the wound, healing it. There would still be a scar, but at least it was sealed and didn’t pose risk of infection. 

“You didn’t think to use a potion or to heal yourself?” Jenassa asked, gently tracing her fingers over Ky’s cheekbones.   
“I ran out of potions a couple of days ago, and I was too weak to cast a spell on myself.” The High Elf said sheepishly.

“My poor baby.” Jenassa sighed. She reached for a wash rag and a bar of soap, lathering up the rag, she began to gingerly clean her wife’s wounds. Once she was done, she proceeded to gently scrub her wife clean. 

“I can wash myself, you know.” The Dovahkiin grumbled as Jenassa ran the rag over her shoulders.  
“You hush and let me take care of you for once.” Jenassa scolded gently, Ky muttered something to herseld in Dovah. Jenassa chose to ignore it.   
Once the Dunmer thought she had cleaned her wife sufficiently, she laid down the soap and rag on a stand by the tub. Carefully, she pulled Ky to her, nestling the taller woman between her legs. Ky’s back against her front. 

The Altmer woman leaned her head back against Jenassa’s shoulder with a sigh. The pair of elves sat in silence for several moments before Ky broke it.

“Thank you, darling. I love you.” 

Jenassa smiled, and pressed a kiss to the side of her wife’s head. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
